My Scarlet
by Koolkitty9
Summary: God of Love AU after the OVA, Yumoto's powers have been sealed, and new monsters have appeared saying they want the heir, and once he goes missing, the God of Law is questioned.


My Scarlet

Summary: God of Love AU after the OVA, Yumoto's powers have been sealed, and new monsters have appeared saying they want the heir, and once he goes missing, the God of Law is questioned.

-

Part 1: Back to the Mortal World

Yumoto groaned as Gora spoke, "Yumoto, we're going back home."

Yumoto felt tears fill his eyes, "I…I know." He looked at his non-working bracelet. "The…the God of Law…he must pay an-chan!"

"Yes, but we can't do anything!"

"You can too!" Yumoto cried, "You're Maximum Gorar!" 

"Yumoto, enough!"

"Did you set this up!? Did you tell the God of Law to seal my powers once more?!"

Gora groaned, "No, now hurry up."

Yumoto bit his lip as he went to his room. He held Haruki in his arms and Haruki sighed, "Mama, you're leaving again."

"Yes, I know. I'll be back, I promise."

"You better! I miss you!"

"I…I know." Yumoto whimpered as tears filled his eyes, "I…" his voice broke, "I miss you too."

Haruki whimpered, "Then stay!"

"I want to! I really do!"

"Then why?!"

"Because your uncle is making me go!"

Haruki began to wail and Yumoto hugged him tightly, "Haruki, please…be brave."

"Bra-brave? But…I…I want you home with me!"

Yumoto bit his lip and stroked his hair. "I know, but I have to do this again. I will be back. I will hurry back to you."

Haruki looked at Yumoto and nodded, "I-I will be brave mama!"

"Good…"

-

Yumoto bit his lip as Gora forced him to leave the palace. He looked at Argent with tears in his eyes, "I…I'll miss you!" He cried and sobbed as Argent held him, "Little One, don't cry, you will be with Sulfur, Vesta, and Perlite. They will be watching you."

Yumoto nodded as he let Argent stroke his hair, "Yumoto, don't worry, we will protect you."

"Bu-but…my powers are gone!"

Argent looked down, "Yes I know."

Yumoto bit his lip, "Why…why did he seal them!?" 

Argent looked away, "We're not sure."

Gora laid a hand on Yumoto's shoulder, "Come on, we must go while it's dark."

Yumoto looked at him, "F-fine."

Argent held his sword up, "Door to the mortals! Keep thy heir safe from harm on his trip home!"

Yumoto gasped as the door opened and Argent held a key out, "Keep this, Little One…a gift from me." 

Yumoto nodded and took it with tears falling, "Be brave, you will be fine." Argent smiled and Gora nodded, "Thank you, Argent."

"Anything, Maximum Gorar."

Yumoto frowned as he was led through the door and Gora led him home.

-

Part 2: Back to School

Yumoto looked at the key in his hands, he kept it on a chain and wore it around his neck.

He looked up as he saw Gora walk in with Io. "Come on Yumoto, time for school." 

Yumoto sighed as he grabbed his bag, "Oh…"

Io smiled softly and Ryuu walked in, "Come on, Yumoto, Araki is waiting too."

Yumoto nodded and tucked the key back into his shirt. "Alright…"

Yumoto sighed as they walked close to him, as they went out, Akoya and Araki were standing there.

"Ah, fluffhead, you made it."

"Yes…I…uh came back last night."

"Yes, I know, I saw you in time." Akoya smirked and Yumoto forced a smile, "Oh."

"Don't pout," Io chided and Yumoto's forced smile fell. "I'm fine! Why must you all surround me like this?!" He screamed, "I…I can't stand this!"

"Yumoto!" Ryuu hissed and Yumoto glared at him, "What!? I am sick of you all breathing down my neck!"

"You have no powers, if any monster finds you, you'll be killed instantly!" Akoya hissed and Yumoto growled as he was forced to walk forward.

At school, Yumoto was sitting next to Araki, when students began to talk with Araki.

Yumoto began to stare off at the window and he gasped as he blinked, he was suddenly alone.

He looked around as he stood up from his seat, as he did, the background began to change. The God of Law stood there and smirked. He held up a ball of red light and glared at Yumoto, _"Come to me heir…I would like to see you…!"_

"…moto!"

Yumoto jumped as Araki shook him, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…"

Araki frowned and Yumoto looked down. He pulled the key out from his neck and thought _"I want to use this…I want to go home, I want Haruki!"_

Yumoto sighed as the bell rang and he stood up, Araki grabbed his hand, "Want to eat lunch together?"

"…no…"

"No?"

Yumoto hugged Araki, "I'd like to eat alone today, sorry. My head hurts."

"Oh, but…"

"Shh, I'll be okay."

Araki frowned and Yumoto laced their fingers together slowly, "Tomorrow…tomorrow we will."

Araki nodded slowly and watched as Yumoto left as he walked to the lunch room.

-

Yumoto looked at the key in hand as he stood outside in the courtyard. He held the key up, "Oh Argent, God of Protection, protect me on my way to the Palace of Love! Mortal Door, please open for me, the God of Light, heir to the throne!"

Yumoto gasped as a pink portal began to form and the air began to blow violently, "Yes!"

He smiled as he began to float, "Oh Aurite, God of Wisdom, allow my travel to be quick!"

"Yumoto!" Ryuu's voice yelled and the portal began to close up and crack. "No!" Yumoto cried, "No!"

The portal disappeared and Yumoto hit the ground hard. He cried out and Ryuu ran to him, "Your majesty!"

Yumoto frowned as he was sat up and tears fell. "I…I want to go home!"

"Key." Io hissed and Yumoto looked up, "No. You can't take this! It is my gift from Argent!"

Io growled, "You idiot, you can't go to the palace!" 

Yumoto stood up, "You…you let me do what I please!"

"No." Io hissed, "Ryuu and I are here to keep you safe and look what you do! Try to get home."

Yumoto pushed Io away, "Leave me alone!"

Ryuu growled, "Enough! You, Hakone Yumoto, will stop fighting us now!"

He froze as he heard screams and a voice hissing, "Where is the heir…"

Part 3: The Heir

Io looked at Ryuu, "Transform! We have to protect him."

Ryuu nodded and Yumoto cried out as he was pushed into a small hideaway between the walls of the school building.

He watched his guardians transform and he felt guilt rush over him. He clutched at his stomach and looked at his feet.

Sulfur looked up as he saw the monster walk forward. "Who sent you!?"

"No one." The monster laughed, "The heir, bring him to me."

"Why would we do that?" Vesta laughed and Perlite growled, "We won't let you have him!"

Yumoto let out a scream as someone grabbed him and he began to struggle. Yumoto turned to the person and gasped, "Keishi Araki!"

Araki shushed him, "We must hide!"

"I AM!"

Yumoto walked out from the spot and growled, "I am sick of you following me!" he hissed and Araki grabbed his wrist, "Yumoto!"

"Leave me alone!" Yumoto cried out and pushed him.

Araki growled and let go, "Fine! Get taken then, see if I care, Scarlet, God of Light, heir to the throne!" 

"Fine! Lord Tungsten!" Yumoto screamed and ran to the monster, "Here I am! Here I am, the heir!"

Perlite froze, "Get back here!" He cried and Yumoto growled, "I don't care! Araki and I are done!"

Vesta froze and so did Sulfur, "Wha-what?!"

Yumoto looked at the monster, "I give myself up!"

The monster smirked and shot an orb at the ground. Yumoto screamed as he was shot back and Vesta jumped, "Yumoto!" He cried and Yumoto reached for his hand, "Ve-Vesta!" He cried, "I-I want Epinard!"

As he cried, the orb surrounded Yumoto. Yumoto screamed as it made his body freeze.

The monster laughed as the orb disappeared and Vesta looked in horror and screamed Yumoto's name as he fell to his knees.

Part 4: The God of Law

Yumoto whimpered as he woke up, he looked around and gasped as he saw his white uniform and was tied to a chair. He felt tears fill his eyes and realized he couldn't move. He looked around as he scanned the area. All he could think about was Epinard and Cerulean…they would have saved him!

Yumoto looked around and gasped as he saw someone standing there.

"Oh heir, you're awake…"

Yumoto's eyes widened and the person walked to him and bent down in front of him, "Oh heir." They smirked and forced Yumoto's head upwards. "Remember me?"

Tears filled Yumoto's eyes, "Go-God of Law!"

The God of Law smirked "You do…Good."

"You took my powers and i-AH!" He screamed as he felt pain fill his body. His body began to glow scarlet and the God of Law smiled, "How does it feel? To have the power of darkness fill you and fight with your light?"

"I-It burns!" Yumoto screeched, "Ma-make it stop!" 

The God of Law laughed, "Fine, I will." 

Yumoto groaned as it stopped and tears fell. "Yo-you're so mean…"

"All's fair in love and war, heir. You think you can beat me forever?"

"You-you can't destroy me!"

The God of Law let go of Yumoto's chin and turned, "Seiji, my name is Seiji, heir. You annoy me."

Yumoto growled, "You're always like this!"

Seiji laughed, "You're my prisoner until your dear father pays me. I won't give your powers back until he does either."

Yumoto gasped and Seiji pulled out a dagger, "I am severing you from Scarlet, forever."

"NO!" Yumoto screamed and glared at the God, "Go to Hell!"

Seiji slapped him and Yumoto spat in his face, "I hope Hireashi destroys you! My sui-!"

"What about him? You're done, remember?" Seiji laughed and Yumoto froze. "E-even if we are…my guardians will get rid of you!"

Seiji growled, "I'm done with you."

Yumoto screamed as he was taken to a cell and he was thrown in. Tears filled his eyes as the door shut and darkness filled the area. He whimpered as he felt the key around his neck. "I wanna go home!" He cried and he held it up, "G-God of Protection, please open the door of mortals!"

He let sobs wrack through his body as no portal opened, but a figure of Argent appeared. _"Little One…"_

"Argent!" He sobbed as he saw him and Argent sat on the bed, _"Come here, my Little One."  
_

Yumoto sat down and Argent stroked his hair, _"It is alright to be afraid, you are alone and it is scary."_

Yumoto nodded and Argent hugged him, _"Your father owes the God of Law stuff…and yet he stole you away."_

"I…I want help! Take me home!"

" _I want to, I really do…my powers can't take you!"_

"Argent! Please!"

 _"Calm down, you will be fine."  
_

"I had a fight with Araki…"

" _Yes, I know, Perlite told me, and you tried to come home before…sadly you led the monster to you."_

"I know!" Yumoto cried and Argent gently coaxed his head onto his lap, _"Sleep…your body is weak."_

"Take me home!"

" _Sleep, please, I will be with you."_

Yumoto nodded and let Argent stroke his hair and coaxed him into sleep. _"My Little One…I will always be with you."_

-

Part 5: Lord Tungsten

Araki growled as he stormed home, "God dammit Yumoto!" He hissed, "Now he's gone and Gora-san will have my head!"

"Araki!" Hiroyuki hissed, "What the hell?! You did that to your boyfriend! You pushed him to do so!"

"I did nothing, Hiroyuki!" Araki yelled, "He refused to listen to me and decided to run to the monster!"

Araki cried out as Hiroyuki scratched him and Hiroyuki hissed, "You…you asshole, Araki! Go find the heir!"

Araki growled, "Hiroyuki! Listen, I will find him, but I have no damn clue where he is!"

As he yelled this, the sky tore open, _"Tungsten! GO save my son!"_ Hakone Yukiteru, the God of War's voice screamed and Araki looked up, "Where is he, Yukiteru-sama?!" 

" _The God of Law has him, and wants ransom for him!"_

"Why?!"

 _"My son is too powerful…The God of Law is torturing him! You must get him back. If you don't, then I will kill you."_

Araki growled, "Fine! Show me him then!"

 _"Tungsten!"_ Yukiteru's voice boomed, _"Do not disobey me! You will do as I say!"_

Araki jumped and Hiroyuki smirked as Yukiteru shot a beam at his foot, _"Take this as a warning, Tungsten, if you fail, then your head is mine."_

Araki turned on his heel and Yukiteru hissed, _"The God of Law is with my son now, the guardians will know where, follow them."_

Araki nodded and went to Ryuu's house.

-

Part 6: Scarlet

Yumoto cried out as he was awakened and taken out of the cell. Tears filled his eyes as he was taken to the God of Law, "We are taking Scarlet from you…tie him down!" Seiji hissed and Yumoto screamed as he was chained down in a small room.

Seiji smirked as the door shut and Yumoto began to panic, "God of Law, pl-please! My-my father will pay you whatever you'd like!" He began to scream, "Papa! Papa! Pay him please! PAPA!"

"Enough, heir" Seiji hissed and Yumoto screamed for Yukiteru more, "Papa!" He whimpered and began to shout for his mother, Natsumi, "Mama! Mama!"

"Silence!" Seiji yelled and Yumoto began screaming as he felt pain go through his body. His body began to glow and he gasped as Scarlet's figure appeared, "Do-Don't leave me!" Yumoto begged and Scarlet's figure grabbed Yumoto's face _"I can't leave you, if I do, then you die."_

Yumoto gasped and Scarlet's figure smiled, _"I will keep you alive. We must pretend to die…we can't let him have you!"  
_

Yumoto nodded and whimpered as he felt some force grab him. He cried out as he watched the key fly from his neck, "NO! Argent's key!"

The heir's eyes widened as the key flew upwards and a bright light filled the area. As it did, it stopped and the key fell down in front of him, "A-A beacon…they're coming for me…"

The God of Law growled, "Get the heir out, tie him up and drain his life. I will go secure his powers!" He hissed to his partner and Yumoto screamed as they grabbed him again, "Let go of me! My brother, Maximum Gorar will kill you!"

Seiji laughed and hissed, "Your father had a day to pay me back, but he didn't. He _abandoned_ you, heir!"" 

"N-no, he didn't! Papa would never abandon me!"

"Oh, but he did, after Lady Natsumi was taken away, he left you behind."

"He…he did to protect me!"

Seiji laughed, "He didn't want to be reminded of Lady Natsumi…so he left you."

Yumoto frowned and kicked Seiji, "Shut up! My papa loves me!"

Seiji smirked, "Silence, I'm done with you!"

Yumoto cried out as he was hit by an orb and Yumoto's eyes slid shut as pain filled his body. _"Someone…please…I hate begging for help…but someone!"_

-

Part 7: The Guardians

The guardians ran to where the beacon was at, and there stood Tungsten, "Finally…now I'm here because Yukiteru-sama threatened my head."

"You should be ashamed," Sulfur hissed, "The heir was upset and you did this to him!"

Tungsten groaned and Perlite spoke, "Enough!"

Perlite growled, "We must go get the heir!"

Tungsten sighed as they went through the doors and froze as he saw Yumoto, head forward, tied up to a chair. His outfit was pure white, but the heir had scratches and was covered in dirt.

The heir's usual clean face was covered in dust and tears and had dirt in his hair. "Yumoto…" Vesta froze and Perlite screamed as time showed him something, "N-no! He…he may not be breathing…The God of Law has done something…"

He turned to Tungsten, "And you are the only one who can save him!"

Tungsten groaned, "Of course."

"You must!"

Yumoto whimpered as Tungsten walked forward and as he did, the ground shook. "The God of Law…he must have backup…"

"Tungsten, go to Yumoto! We'll take care of him!" Perlite hissed and Tungsten nodded. The four split up and Tungsten bent down in front of Yumoto.

He looked at the blonde and a memory flashed through his head _"Yumoto! Yumoto! Please wake up…open…open those red eyes of yours! Please! You can't be dead, Hireashi can't have one, wake up, baby…please…!"_

Tungsten froze and felt tears filling his eyes, "Yu-Yumo-chan…" He whispered and felt the heir's cheek. He stroked the boy's dried tear covered cheek and spoke, "Please…wake up for me. Open your eyes, Yumoto. Open your eyes for me, baby."

Tungsten felt the boy stir and his eyes slowly opened as the heir took a deep breath.

"Ara-Araki…" He croaked and Tungsten felt relief flood him, "Oh Yumoto!" He cried, "I'm sorry for fighting with you!"

Yumoto burst into tears, "Araki-kun! I'm…I'm hungry and I want to be home!"

Tungsten nodded and hugged the boy tightly, "I know, I know…" Tungsten quickly cut the ropes and Yumoto tried to stand up but fell into Tungsten's arms.

"I-I'm so tired…" Yumoto whimpered and Tungsten nodded, "You're weak…"

"He…he won't let me leave. Papa…left me to die."

"He didn't. Your papa sent him what he wanted…he refused to give you back."

Yumoto looked at him, "He has my powers…he tried to take Scarlet away!"

Tungsten growled, "That would have killed you."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes…"

Tungsten looked up, "We must leave…!"

"No! Not until my powers are back!"

Yumoto gasped out in pain suddenly and Tungsten gasped, "Yumoto!?"

"He…he keeps putting darkness into me…!"

"Yumoto…!" Tungsten gasped and Yumoto screamed loudly as he collapsed into his arms. "Ple-please…help me…!"

Tungsten nodded and sat him down, "Yumoto…I'm here for you! I promise…"

-

Part 8: Time and Law

Perlite growled as the God of Law stood there with the scarlet orb, "Ah, with this I can torture the heir…his mortal body is broken!" He laughed and Perlite gasped, "The heir won't fall!"

"Oh, he will…the last bit of darkness will enter his body at any moment now."

Sulfur growled, "How dare you! And to think we used to trust you!"

"The heir has always hated me, and I want him gone."

"No!" Vesta hissed, "We love him!" He pointed his love stick at Seiji. "I, Vesta, God of Fire, Guardian of the heir, demand you give up now!"

Seiji rolled his eyes, "Never. I have work to do, so leave!"

"I don't think so," Perlite hissed, "Perlite Time STOP!"

Seiji cried out as he froze in place and Sulfur quickly grabbed the orb. "I have it!"

Perlite nodded and Seiji frowned as time started again. "What…?"

Sulfur smirked as he ran off and Seiji gasped, "NO!"

Vesta laughed, "You fail this time, Seiji. The God of War will not be happy to hear what you have done." 

"Oh, I don't think he will…I think he'll be fine." Seiji smirked, "Yukiteru may have given me the things I wanted, but I want more…"

"SCARLET LOVE LUMIERE!"

Seiji cried out as he was flung back and Yumoto stood there, he had thrown the chair he had been held captive in, "God of Law…you are now on the list of Argent, he came to me last night when you threw me in the darkness!"

"I know he did." Seiji smirked and began laughing, "Oh, heir, don't you feel the darkness?"

Yumoto growled, "You dressed me like this, you made me look like my true self…but yet you were too afraid to keep me with my powers, you knew I could kill you."

Seiji smirked, "I never said I was afraid, you are the one who is afraid."

Yumoto froze, "N-no…!"

"Don't you know? I helped Zundar and Dadacha send out the Button Monster!" He laughed, "I made it where you'd lose, you thought you could always win…but I know your weaknesses."

Yumoto cried out as ropes grabbed onto his wrists and ankles and Seiji smirked, "Zundar tried to murder you, as did I…today I win. I took you from your family and guardians!"

Perlite growled, "Leave him alone!"

"Stand back, fool!" Seiji laughed and flung Perlite back with a flick of his hand. "This is the heir's struggle…"

Yumoto's eyes widened as Seiji walked forward, "You lose…you're weak from lack of food and the darkness that I have sent towards you."

Yumoto spat in his face, "My father will have his way and he shall end you!"

Seiji scoffed, "I'm not afraid of your father nor your brother."

Yumoto's eyes widened as Seiji's hand was placed onto his chest, "You have power flowing through you…I want you gone…so I need you dead!" Seiji yelled and Vesta screamed in shock as Seiji's hand sank into Yumoto's chest as if there were nothing blocking it.

"Oh heir…" Seiji laughed as Yumoto screamed out in pain, "Your crystal is tainted now." He smirked as he pulled out a dull glowing scarlet crystal, "The love of you…and its dull light, the darkness has done its job."

Perlite growled, "That is his love crystal! Put it back!"

Yumoto looked at Seiji with blank eyes, _"Damn you…"_

"Scarlet…finally, you show yourself…"

Scarlet growled and shot off a beam with his hand at Seiji, _"You cannot kill my physical body! For I will keep him alive as much as possible!"_

Seiji gasped as the true heir's spirit grabbed the heart crystal and Scarlet laughed, _"My true light will fix it…and you fail. Now Tungsten!"_

"Tungsten Metal SLASH!" 

Seiji screamed as he was hit and Vesta yelled, "Hell yeah!"

Scarlet's light surrounded the crystal and Sulfur held the power orb up, "I have your powers!"

Scarlet smiled _"Thank you…"_

Seiji screamed out, "NO! Dammit…I knew I couldn't win…damn you heir…!" 

Vesta laughed as he attacked the God of Law, "You should shut it, you complain too much!"

Perlite smirked as he walked to the God, "You're an idiot, messing with the three of us, we love our Fluffhead."

Seiji growled as Perlite chained his hands together and Vesta made the metal lock melt so he couldn't break free.

Scarlet looked at the crystal in his hands _"Finally…my powers…I can now fix everyone."_

Tungsten smiled as the crystal sank into Yumoto's chest and Scarlet disappeared and Yumoto's eyes opened.

The ropes were cut and Tungsten picked Yumoto up, "Let's go home…"

Part 9: Key to Your Heart

Seiji growled as he was placed in front of Gora, "You're going to the dungeon, Seiji. You attempted to _murder_ my brother!"

Seiji rolled his eyes and Gora looked at his brother, who was fast asleep in his futon, Araki sat beside him, holding the heir's hand.

Gora sighed as Seiji was taken away to the Palace of the Gods and walked to Yumoto's room, "Araki…how is he?"

"Tired…the bath helped him…"

"Good…"

"He…he was covered in wounds…and dirt."

"Yes, I figured."

"S0-so was he…?"

"Tortured…?"

Araki nodded.

"Most likely."

Araki frowned, "Yumoto did nothing wrong!"

"Yes, I know…"

Araki whimpered, "I can't imagine how he felt!"

 _"I do."_

"Argent!" Araki gasped and Argent appeared. He bent down to Yumoto in his pure white uniform and glowed slightly, "My Little One…you're finally home."

Yumoto's eyes cracked open, "Ar-Argent…?"

Argent smiled, "Good…you're okay."

"My body hurts…"

"Yes, I figured. You must keep resting, your guardians did a good job in getting you home."

"I…I gave my powers back to myself."

"I know, and I'm glad you're okay. You almost died on me."

Yumoto bit his lip and Argent kissed his head, "My Little One, I stayed with you that entire night, you cried for me in your sleep…"

"Di-Did I?"

"Yes, and I wanted to cry for you, I wanted to bring you home."

Yumoto hugged him tightly and Argent stroked his hair as the heir sobbed, "I…I used your key and I'm glad you gave me it!"

"I knew you would need it…"

"Did you?"

"Yes, and your brother suggested you have it."

Yumoto nodded, "I will keep it safe!"

Argent smiled and Yumoto sighed, "I wish I were at the palace."

"I know, Epinard misses you…he wants to see you tomorrow."

Yumoto nodded and spoke, "I hate it here. Students look at me funny."

"I know, they think you're crazy still."

Yumoto rolled his eyes, "You're funny." 

Argent laughed "Why I must joke while things are serious."

Yumoto groaned and Argent stroked his hair, "You must sleep still."

"Fine…"

Part 10: Home, Love, Family

Yumoto gasped as he saw Epinard and Cerulean at the park, they were glowing slightly and Epinard smiled as Yumoto ran into him.

"Senpais!"

"Yumoto!" They laughed and Yumoto hugged them tightly, "I missed you!"

"We miss you too…" Cerulean, no En, smiled and Atsushi spoke, "We want to take you home one weekend, we want to see you and spend a day with you."

Yumoto nodded, "Yeah! I-I have a key…so I can come home to you after school too, mam-Atsushi-senpai!"

"Yes, I know." Atsushi smiled and stroked the boy's blonde hair, "I'm glad you're safe. I wanted to see you and so did En, Kinshiro worries too."

Yumoto smiled, "So even mean old Aurite cares?"  
"Of course." En smiled and Yumoto giggled, "Well I'm glad he does!"

Atsushi smiled and En rubbed Yumoto's hair and Yumoto gasped as he heard a voice, "Mama!"

Yumoto turned and saw Araki holding Haruki, "Haruki!" He ran to the boy and hugged him tightly, "Why are you here?!"

"Aurite said I could! I can stay with you and papa!"

Yumoto smiled, "Of course you can! Oh I missed you!"

Haruki giggled, "I missed you too! I was brave for you, I know it's only been a few days but I was good!

Yumoto laughed and Araki smiled at him. Haruki was let down and he called, "I'm going to go play!"

"Be careful!" Araki called and Haruki nodded as he ran off.

Yumoto looked up at Araki as he laced their fingers together, "We can go eat lunch together now…"

"Anything for you…my Scarlet…" Araki whispered and Yumoto kissed him, "My Tungsten…"

-Love is Over!-


End file.
